


Thunder Rolls

by bpdperidot



Series: Lapidot Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpdperidot/pseuds/bpdperidot





	Thunder Rolls

There was little sound in the darkened house other than the rain that lashed the windows and the hailstones that pelted the roof, and little light other than the bright flashes of lightning that were always punctuated with a-

_Crack!_

Underneath the coffee table in the living room of the temple, a small blanketed form shivered, curled up and trembling as the storm raged on outside. She pulled the blanket tight around her and over her head, hiding her face when she saw each flash of lightning, letting out a little whimper of fear each time the thunder rattled the windows and shook the foundation.

In her fear, she didn't notice Lapis' approach, her quiet steps muffled by the rain.

"Peridot?" she called out quietly, bending down to peer under the coffee table. Peridot startled, flinching hard enough to where her head connected with the bottom of the table with a small _thump_.

She let out a small whimper as she rubbed her head, looking up at Lapis from where she was curled up underneath the table.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Lapis asked as she sat down on the floor beside the table. Peridot shook her head slightly and pulled the blanket back over her head.

"M-my head's f-fine, but-"

A loud crack of thunder cut her off, eliciting a loud squeak from the small gem. She curled up and covered her gem with her arms, tears forming in her eyes from sheer terror.

Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm here." Lapis soothed, offering a hand in comfort, which Peridot quickly took. Lapis rubbed her thumb against Peridot's, hoping to provide at least a little bit of comfort for her.

It wasn't long before Peridot crawled out from underneath the table and into Lapis' lap, clinging on for dear life and burying her face in Lapis' shoulder, still trembling. In return, Lapis held Peridot tight, rubbing her back gently as the little gem sobbed weakly in fear.

The next time Peridot looked up, Lapis wiped away the tears that were running down Peridot's face before planting a small kiss on her gem.

With Lapis' comforting presence, Peridot's shivering began to slow, despite the fact that it was still storming outside. Lapis placed another kiss onto Peridot's gem, eking out a small smile. With Lapis continuing to rub Peridot's back, she began purring softly, little vibrations felt in Lapis' chest.

Lapis smiled gently and stood with Peridot in her arms, and moved to the couch, Peridot nestling her head in the crook of Lapis' neck after she had gotten comfortable.

"I love you so much, Lapis..." Peridot murmured quietly, closing her eyes and relaxing into Lapis' embrace.

"I love you too, Peridot."

Peridot started to drift off as Lapis continued rubbing her back, the fact that the storm was easing off helping a lot. A few minutes later, Lapis could tell that Peridot was asleep by her soft snores.

Lapis smiled gently and placed one last kiss on Peridot's gem before she laid down, pulled Peridot close, and fell asleep.


End file.
